Suspicious Much!
by YaoiFanLady 2
Summary: [SETOxJOU] YAOI LEMON. Seto and Jou are acting very strangely, sneaking around together and acting very suspicious. Somethings not right! But when the truth is discovered by two blackmailing Yami's, how far will Kaiba and Jou go to protect themselves?
1. What Are Those Two Up To?

_Hello guys. It's me. I got a mental blank for my other stories, but never fear, Ch 2 of "Dragons Make Better Masters After All" is on the way. Heres a little ditty I whipped outta nowhere. Review and ill keep going. meep_

_Love kat_

**

* * *

Suspicious Much**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Kaiba…" Jou whined, lagging behind the tall boy he was following.

"What, Jou, WHAT?" Kaiba snapped in an aggravated tone, not bothering to look behind him, and perhaps speeding up his already quick pace. Several people gasped and whispered, noticing Kaiba didn't call Jou his tag nick name, 'Mutt'.

"Slow down! Your going too faaast!" Jou said loudly, causing several others to stare.

Many people were already eyeing the two of them with benign interest, as generally the two spent as much time away from each other. If they were in too close a proximity, usually bodily harm occurred in less than t-minus 3 minutes and counting. Sometimes nothing was even said, and they still managed to offend each other enough for both of them to want to pummel the others head in. So the sight of the two of them walking together, let alone not swearing and growling in conversation, was a considerable yet also rather concerning event.

"I will NOT SLOW DOWN!" Kaiba almost yelled, his temper rising. "Just keep up!"

"But Seto…" came the reply, close behind Kaiba and sounding breathless. Kaiba growled and stopped to a halt, spinning around to glare menacingly in his followers face. Jou was facing behind him, grinning at a group of giggling girls and not watching where he was going.

"DON'T CALL ME SETO, YOU-" Kaiba started to growl harshly, but his sentence was cut short when Jou ploughed into him and knocked the remainder of his breath out of his lungs. Taking a step back to relieve the contact, Kaiba reached over and grabbed the clumsy boy by the collar, bringing him in close and lifting him up to eye level. Jou yelped at the force and stared at the cold blue eyes that were now a little too close to him, feeling the strain of gravity as his feet dangled above the floor.

"Hey, Kaiba-chill mate…" Jou stuttered, one hand on Kaiba's tightly clenched fist bundling his shirt and the other raised in a simple shrug. Kaiba growled and looked around. It was deathly silent and the students were staring in awe, some backing away to give the room needed for the two of them to fight. Looking sourly back at the younger teen in his clutches, Kaiba just hissed "I'm NOT your mate!" and dropped Jou.

Landing on his feet and straightening his shirt, Jou muttered "jerk" and loosened a crick in his neck, giving Kaiba a fierce stare. Kaiba took two steps back, glared threateningly once around the ring of people surrounding them and spun on his heel. With an impressive whip of his long jacket he turned and stalked away. He walked two or three steps and looked over his shoulder at Jou, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Well?" he said icily.

"Well _what _Kaiba?" Jou retorted, flicking a blonde strand out of his face arrogantly.

"Are you coming or not? I refuse to waste anymore time here surrounded by gawping children." Kaiba said simply, motioning to the crowd and adding poison to his words.

Jou snorted and complied, walking to stand behind Kaiba. "Much better, puppy. Good boy" Kaiba muttered, a sneer curling his lips, and Jou clenched his fists and growled. Kaiba just narrowed his eyes, and many could have sworn that a glimmer of a smile had flitted across his sharp features. Jou's eyes widened and returned the mocking look in Kaiba's eyes with a slight wink. Kaiba, looking pleased at something, turned and continued down the corridor, Jou silently and (seemingly) reluctantly in tow.

The crowd muttered softly, watching the curious couple depart. Some of the bolder, perhaps stupider 5th graders stealthily followed the two boys and witnessed them walking into the disused classroom further down the hall. They stayed and watched attentively, and returned back to the anxiously waiting crowd to report what they had seen. According to their excited chatter, Kaiba had opened the classroom door and courteously allowed Jou to enter before him, actually _smiling_ gently. Jou had responded with a soft hand down the side of Kaiba's face and an affectionate pat on the chest before walking in. Kaiba had followed and checked to see if they had been followed before he quietly closed the door. It all looked so sneaky and suspicious, and nothing as to how the both of them usually acted, even when they weren't together. Theories and excited rumours immediately started to flow. The common question raised to everyone's mind was obvious.

"What are they up to?"

_

* * *

There we go. What ARE they really up to? Wanna find out? Then ask me to keep going! Love me._


	2. Anger Too Quick To Melt

_Here we go…metal blank still there, but at least chapter two for "Dragons Make Better Masters Too" is up now. I have the computer in my room now, so it might not take so long to type for u guys. Anyway, in accordance to what most of u asked for, read on and I hope I do right._

* * *

**Suspicious Much!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Checking to make sure that no one was watching them, Kaiba slipped in behind the blonde and closed the door silently. He swore for a second that he caught a glimpse of two or three young students suddenly dart around the corner, but he was quickly distracted and dismissed it immediately. He felt a tug on his long jacket and as the door snapped shut he spun around, only to stare into the furious honey eyes of Jounouchi Katsuya.

Jou was inches away from him, glaring at Kaiba with unprecedented anger. He was right in Kaiba's face, his hot breath licking at his neck and a burning fury radiating in his expression. He was aggressively positioned, effectively pining Kaiba against the door. One long arm was against the wall, the other one balled in a fist at his side and his shoulder was turned inwards, closing Kaiba in and making the space between them shrink. Jou moved in another step, pressing against Kaiba and forcing the taller boy to back against the door. Kaiba was alarmed; this wasn't normal Jou behaviour. Such emotion wasn't something that Jou usually expressed so openly, and a swing as violent as this wasn't quite right.

Kaiba immediately felt uncomfortable. He knew he shouldn't; he towered over Jou and had always been the more prominent figure. But no matter how much stronger than the other teen Kaiba may have been, Kaiba felt all of his energy seep out, only to be replaced by a glimmering flicker of fear. Jou was dominant now. Not Kaiba. He was leeching all of Kaiba's confidence, absorbing it and turning it into a smouldering flame of aggression.

Jou was shaking slightly, and his teeth were bared in a sneering growl. Kaiba frowned worriedly and put his hands up, finally feeling movement return to his numb limbs. He meant to put his hands on Jou's shoulders to encourage him to move out of the way, but this was a bad move. Jou's eyes darted to Kaiba's hands and he reacted surprisingly fast. He grabbed Kaiba's wrists in his large spare hand and thrust them against the wall, locking Kaiba into an awkward position. He growled threateningly.

"Now now Kaiba." He spat contemptuously, leaning in and whispering against the shell of Kaiba's ear, his tone sending chills down Kaiba's spine. "Be a _good boy_ 'nd stay."

He leant back again and Kaiba could see the malicious glint in his eyes. Kaiba swallowed, wondering frantically what exactly he had done to piss Jou off so badly.

"J-Jou…" Kaiba stuttered softly, surprised at his lack of nerve and how scared his voice must have sounded. "What's…uh, w-what's wrong? …Jou?"

"What's _WRONG_?" Jou purred venomously, his grip on Kaiba's wrists tightening dangerously. "Whaddya mean, _bitch_? You shuld know what's _wrong_!"

Kaiba's eyes widened innocently and shook his head slowly. The angry blonde narrowed his eyes and hissed a soft "fuck you!" before he leant in close again, pressing flush against Kaiba and growling into his ear deeply, aggressively making it a show of dominance. Somewhere through the fear and surprise, Kaiba felt a faint surge of confusing emotion course through him, and he felt his cheeks redden and his skin begin to warm. Jou was close…oh, so very close…

Kaiba blinked. Now was no time for that. He had to do something…Jou was way too close! Kaiba mustered the last of his weakened nerve and turned his face towards Jou's to stare defiantly into those golden pools. They were rubbing noses; they were so close…too close…

"Jou…" he stammered. A growl in response. "Please…move away. You are too _close_. I can't stand it…Ill do something stupid if you don't!"

He let that last bit out as a warning, a threat of what could happen, but it didn't seem like that to him. To him it was what he could already feel his body trying to persuade him to do…what he could see happening. All he could see, all he could hear, all he could feel was…Jou…close…his breath, minty and hot…the fire in his eyes…those lips…_so close_…no, he couldn't…he wouldn't…but Jou was so close…those delicious lips…he should taste them…

Kaiba felt his mouth open, and he regretted the word that came out of his mouth the moment he realised he'd said it.

"NO!"

Jou frowned and leant back to stare at the astonished boy he was pinning to the door. Kaiba had been silent for a long time, but then had started to look at Jou differently, almost admiringly, and he had noticed the red stain of the boy's cheeks. Kaiba had squirmed under Jou before frowning and shouting "NO!" for no discernable reason.

"No _what_?" Jou asked, frowning at the embarrassed brunette. Kaiba simply blushed and turned his head to the side, avoiding the questioning honey stare. "Well? Kaiba! Look at me! _No what?" _

Kaiba turned his face towards Jou again and the blue eyes were half closed and glimmering with emotion. He felt Jou relax a bit and push closer, rubbing his face into the dip in Kaiba's neck and waiting for a response, making Kaiba feel pressured to answer, and a familiar feeling washed over him. Warmth…of another body, touching…so very painfully close…Kaiba felt his pants tighten, but he didn't bother to fight it. He had to answer Jou, but…

Kaiba couldn't bring himself to speak. He thought frantically, running it through his head. What had he denied, and why? What had triggered it? He grimaced inwardly. He already knew what and he already knew why too. Jou had been so close, and Kaiba could no longer deny that he had wanted to kiss Jou, taste those sweet lips and claim that warm mouth. His mind had screamed no, and eventually so had he. But the warmth surging through his body, the blush of his cheeks and the tightness in his pants were telling him a different story.

Kaiba felt ashamed, but not surprised. He had been attracted to Jou for a long time and the two of them had agreed to be friends, but somehow Kaiba was still restless and uncomfortable about something in their relationship. Now he knew what. He wanted more than friendship. A lot more. But as for Jou…what had got him so pissed off? Was it something he had done? Kaiba immediately answered himself with a no, but victimising him as Jou had done was too personal for it to not have been something to do with Kaiba.

"Well? Answer me." Jou mumbled into Kaiba's neck, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. Kaiba shifted underneath him and muttered something Jou didn't catch. Jou grunted in question and Kaiba took a deep breath.

"I…I can't explain it…" Kaiba repeated quietly. "But I can show you…"

Before Jou could speak, Kaiba had shifted again, pushing himself against Jou and rubbing his body against him. Jou's eyes widened when he felt the hard erection of his target rub against his abdomen and the aroused heat of Kaiba's body enclose around him. He looked at Kaiba in astonishment. Kaiba blushed further and reached down, closing the gap and kissing Jou lightly. It was chaste, yet he had felt Jou's lips move against his own in response. He pulled back and Jou had closed his eyes. They flew open suddenly and the honey orbs were shining with anger, confusion and something that looked remarkably like…

Lust. Deep, burning, wanting lust. Kaiba grinned and all awkwardness was gone. He was back in control. Jou was confused and also extremely pissed off, but no longer in control.

With a deep growl, Jou released Kaiba's hands and flew away, stalking to the other side of the classroom with surprising speed. Kaiba blinked and felt the heat and closeness of the other boy move away from him, and he shook himself and glanced cautiously at the other teen. Jou was prowling around the room, growling and pacing like a trapped beast, eyeing Kaiba every now and then with confusion and suspicion. From the door Kaiba could feel the boy radiating frustration.

He straightened up and brushed himself off, smoothing out his crumpled clothes. Jou had stopped pacing and was facing outside to look out of a window. He seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

Nothing was said for a while, and Kaiba was beginning to feel curious. What was the blonde thinking about? What did he want now that he knew something of how Kaiba felt? Kaiba hesitated and then quietly breezed over to the preoccupied blonde. Jou didn't hear Kaiba move and seemed genuinely shocked when Kaiba came up behind him and put two hands on Jou's shoulders. Jou flinched at the contact, but didn't move away. After a second of hesitation, Jou pushed back into Kaiba's hands and looked up at the taller teen. His golden eyes were wide and hazy, confusion and hurt dimming out the frustration still haunting Jou's emotions. He was still mad, but now he was even more so confused.

Kaiba's eyes widened and he gasped at the hollowed and dimmed look of his beautiful puppy's eyes. Why were they like that? What was wrong? He still had questions about before, and he thought he should discover those answers first. He gently pulled the boy into a warm embrace, stepping forward and pushing their bodies together. Jou breathed in deeply at the contact and looked back out of the window shyly.

"Jou…" Kaiba murmured, nuzzling the golden mane softly. Jou looked back at him and his face was contorted in confusion. Kaiba smiled reassuringly and continued gently. "Why did you act like that before? What did I do wrong?"

Jou was silent, and he lowered his eyes ashamedly. Kaiba frowned.

"Are you alright, Jou?"

"No, I….I dunno. I mean-yeah, I'm cool…I'm…its ok…really…" Jou trailed off weakly, barely able to convince _himself_ that he really was ok, let alone the perceptive and sharp Kaiba Seto.

Kaiba sighed and let go of the confused boy, moving to sit on the top of a nearby table. His legs on either side, he motioned for Jou to come closer. Jou obeyed and found himself being pulled up towards the desk. Kaiba placed Jou gently between his legs and Jou sat there, head bowed, cheeks stained with a fine rosy blush. Kaiba leaned against him, holding Jou close in a comforting hug.

Jou closed his eyes and felt the thin chest of the brunette rise and fall with each steady breath against his back. The thump of the brunette's heartbeat and the wavering scent of his body invaded Jou's senses, and he could no longer think straight. He had never been so close to another person like this before…in their arms and on their minds. It was strange, yet somehow Jou felt comforted that Kaiba cared.

"I'm sorry dat I acted dat way." He blurted out, not looking up at the person he was trying to talk to. He didn't want Kaiba to see the redness of his face.

Suddenly he felt embarrassed and shy. The anger had gone, and the reason for those reactions now seemed stupid and meaningless. He felt that he had acted like a petulant and vindictive child, out to hurt just because kaiba had imparted a dent in his pride. But he had still acted stupidly. Now he would have to explain himself and hope that Kaiba would understand.

"I, well…I was angry at ya cos ya made a fool outta me in front of evryone!" Jou continued, hurriedly spurting out his excuse and swinging his legs distractedly. Kaiba listened silently, feeling the boy tense up in his arms as he recalled the story. "It was bad enough dat ya had ta threaten me and make me look like a weaklin, but ya also made me look like I was ya obedient slave! Followin ya at ya command…call'n me _puppy_…in fronta em all! Ya embarrassed me! I'm Jounouchi Katsuya-I don't take crap from no one and ya made me look like I was ya faithful pet!"

Kaiba sighed. So that was why. He had embarrassed Jou, and hurt his pride. But something nagged at him. Kaiba had called Jou his 'puppy' on several occasions, so why had it bothered him so much back then? Then it clicked. All of the times Jou had been called Kaiba's 'Puppy' had been in private, when no one could hear the affectionate nickname that kaiba had given him. It was it being said in front of people that had set Jou off. But why would it bother him in front of people? Was he embarrassed, or something else? Maybe he should just apologise…

"Jou…" kaiba sighed into Jou's shoulder as he spoke. Jou relaxed again, and he lifted his head. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Jou smiled. Kaiba had apologised. He had meant it…he was sorry. Jou felt happy and immediately all of his anger and frustration was gone. He twisted in his seat, trying to face kaiba. It didn't quite work, and all it did was crack his back. Frowning slightly, he tried it another way. Swinging his legs over Kaiba's so that he was straddling him, Jou grinned and gave kaiba a hug, muttering "its ok…I'm sorry too…" into the surprised brunettes ear.

Kaiba blushed, and a familiar monologue drifted over his mind.

So very close…

And he leaned in, pressing his lips softly against the golden boy's perfect mouth. This time Jou was ready, and he kissed back with fervour. Everything moved so suddenly, but Jou was happy. He was also confused, but for now, he was just going to go with it. He melted into the strong arms of the brunette, and everything seemed alright.

_

* * *

Well, I wanna leave it there, but don't worry…there's a lot more to come…they get busted, but by who, and when they are doing what is what u guys are gonna have to wait for! lol_

_Catchya! YaoiFanLady 2_


	3. Busted But By Who?

_HEY THERE PEOPLES…WELL IM BORED SO I FIGURE THAT I MIGHT AS WELL KEEP GOING WITH THIS. REVIEW AND I MAY KEEP GOING. TA, LUV KAT._

**

* * *

Suspicious Much!**

**Chapter 3**

_

* * *

So close…._

It was funny how often that drifted through Kaiba's mind when he was around this boy. So often would he end up right next to him, around him, touching elbows and rubbing noses. It was strange, and yet he had never noticed the shrinking gap between them. They had suddenly gotten closer, but it was not just emotionally.

It was physically too, and the warmth surrounding Kaiba as Jou hugged him close and kissed his neck was electrifying. Kaiba felt comfortable, and yet warning bells were ringing in his head. They were in a disused classroom, in the middle of school hours, on a busy school day, very close to the teachers lounge and could be caught at any moment. They could be sprung.

Seto Kaiba could be caught in a disused classroom making out. Ice king Seto Kaiba. _With another boy_. This could end very nastily. He shouldn't be doing this. His cynical, calculating side was telling him that the risks weren't worth it, and his image would never be the same. But his body wouldn't move. He couldn't shrug Jou off of him, push him away and escape from the dimmed trap before it was too late.

Instead he pulled Jou closer, pressing himself against him and capturing the delicate mouth in a fierce kiss. He couldn't care anymore. This felt so…so _right_. Jou was beautiful to him, and finally he had him in his arms. And he was never letting go.

Jou and Kaiba hugged and kissed slowly, savoring the passion that was enflaming them both. Jou ran his hands over Kaiba's back and released the kiss, instead nibbling and licking Kaiba's neck affectionately. Kaiba moaned softly and unbuttoned Jou's shirt without even thinking. Jou halted for a second, suddenly aware that Kaiba had started to undress him. He blinked and then smiled seductively, wriggling out of the school shirt and letting it drop to the floor.

Kaiba stared at the pale flesh in front of him and Jou smirked, letting Kaiba get a good look. Kaiba reached out, and Jou inhaled deeply as a large hand started to trace long fingers over Jou's breastbone, chest and stomach. Gripping the desk tightly with one hand, Jou grasped the side of Kaiba's face in the other, pulling him in, and Kaiba responded quickly. Their lips met, and honey and sapphire closed to the kiss.

It was soft, and as they pulled apart their eyes opened and both could see the deep blush on the others cheek. Placing his head into the dip in Jou's neck, Kaiba nuzzled against it gently, breathing now very heavy. Jou rested his chin on Kaiba's shoulder and closed his eyes, allowing the touch of the other to overtake him. He ran his hand methodically over the other's fair skinned face, fingers warming to the stained cheeks. Kaiba became bolder, and his sensitive touch on the blonde's abdomen became stronger, more confident.

Slow at first, the touch deepened as the brunette's roaming hand moved closer and closer to Jou's belt. Running his hand off of Kaiba's face and onto his shoulder, Jou heard the clink of his belt being undone and he hesitated, but only for a second. He couldn't deny this….he knew he wanted it, and now he could have it. But he wouldn't let Kaiba run the show…never.

Kaiba wasn't paying full attention to what his puppy's hands were doing-he was focused solely on Jou and what his _own_ hands were doing, as Jou's belt was rather difficult to unclasp. So it came as a major surprise when he felt the cool air of the room hit his overheated skin. He was shirtless, and Jou was looking at him with a naughty look on his face. He leaned back and Kaiba looked to his outstretched hand. It was holding his shirt! How did Jou get it off of him without his noticing? Then he looked behind him, remembering that he had also been wearing a long trench coat. That was lying a few feet away, dismissed on the floor beside them.

What the…?

Kaiba frowned, and Jou purred happily. Kaiba was impressed all the same…but he really must have been preoccupied not to notice being undressed. He sighed. Typical Jou. Sneaky. But how…?

He gave up wondering what had happened, as something much more interesting was about to distract him.

Jou shifted forwards, and pressed their bare skin together. Heat shot through Kaiba's body, and the feeling of soft flesh against soft flesh suddenly made him jump. Jou encircled him and kissed and licked down the startled brunette's collarbone, earning deep breaths of surprise. Kaiba moaned and felt his erection grow and press against his confining pants. They were so tight on him all of a sudden, and all he wanted to do was get out of them and pull Jou closer. It was bordering on uncomfortable, and he growled.

Jou was panting slightly and he realized that his belt was completely undone, allowing his hard-on to rise through the dark satin of his boxers. Wearing nothing but his school pants, boxers and shoes, Jou felt that he was still fully clothed. The warmth of his body was captured by his uniform, making it uncomfortable. He toed of his shoes, running his hands down Kaiba's flaming torso in the meantime.

Jou started to think slowly, kissing and licking the exited brunettes and getting pleasurable caresses in return. This was heaven. Blissful, torturous heaven. Another being so close to him, near him, so close to being _in_ him…he knew that Kaiba would take him first, somehow. He just knew that he would be claimed before he did the taking. It seemed like the way it would go. Yes, Kaiba would take him, hard and fast, painful and pleasurable. Then Jou would regain himself and return the favor, and have the brunette scream for mercy…or for more.

It seemed like that was it. It sounded cold and distant, but Jou didn't care. Becoming lovers with the brunette wouldn't be easy…keeping it a secret would be the hardest thing ever. But that could be managed-Kaiba was a very secretive person, and Jou could be too if he really wanted. He might not even tell his friends. His sister would be the only one to know, most probably the same as with Kaiba's little brother Mokuba. A secret relationship, master and puppy.

Jou smiled and nuzzled Kaiba slowly, licking the soft skin of the boy's neck affectionately. With a playful growl, he pushed Kaiba backwards and he fell gently onto the desk with a surprised yelp. Kaiba was now sprawled over the desk, lying clear on top of it. And sitting comfortably on his thighs was Jou, perched dominantly and staring down at the brunette with a predatory glint in his eyes.

There was a bang, and the door burst open.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Terrified and shocked, the pair of golden honey orbs and the icy sapphire gaze snapped to the surprised and angry students standing in the doorway. With a sharp curse, the two strode in a few rows and the window light hit their faces momentarily before disappearing back into the shadows.

Jumping up in surprise, Jou and Kaiba hurried to make themselves decent, buckling belts and pulling up pants. Blushing furiously, Jou immediately grabbed hold of Kaiba's arm and hid behind him a bit. Kaiba straightened up and growled menacingly. How _dare_ these people interrupt him? He would make them pay for this! He clenched his fists and tensed up, hate and anger leveling with shame and embarrassment as his emotions ran through his system. His eyes burned and he bared his teeth.

"Who the _fuck _are you?" He spat venomously, stepping to move in front of Jou. Jou, wide eyed at the students who had interrupted his fun, frowned as the one on the right chuckled darkly.

"Ha, don't be so hostile, rich boy. You can't see us standing here, can you?" said the one to the left, a taunting edge to the familiar voice. "Here-let us move out of the shadows, so you know who you're dealing with."

Taking two more steps forward, the haunting light of the shadowed window hit their sneering faces, and Jou felt fear pierce his system.

It was them. And now they knew.

"Oh shit."

_

* * *

_

Hahahahaaa! And that's the end, kiddies. To know who these mystery ppl are, who swore at the end, and what's gonna happen next, ask me to keep going **in a review** and I may be nice and continue. Lol hope u like!

_Catchya later, YaoiFanLady 2 _

_Ps:I posted this without pre-reading it and found a few errors, so I have replaced the bad ch with this one…hope it makes a bit more sense now. _


	4. Revenge For You Two!

_Hi everyone! _

_I actually had no idea who the two intruders would actually be, but thanks to most of my reviewers the common opinion is that it is Marik (not Malik-Marik with an 'r' is the host, and Malik with an 'l' is the Yami…I know it gets confusing, huh?) and Kura-chan (Bakura, not Ryou) who come and bust them. So that is the way I have intended to go. Hope u like! _

_This will be a very short chapter-mainly of the conversation between them all-because I am STUCK for ideas on what the two Yami's should do….evil things aren't really my forte, and I cant think of a "sinister-plot-affecting-deed-of-havoc" those two would do. _

_**Let me know** or you guys are gonna have to wait a long time while I try to figure it all out myself….and that could be a while…lol…I'm slow… erhugh_

_Off we go!_

**

* * *

Suspicious Much!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Oh shit."

The one on the left snickered and narrowed his violet eyes, clearly enjoying the havoc he was causing. His partner folded his arms over his chest and flicked an albino strand of hair out of his cold eyes, scrutinizing the taller brunette and totally ignoring the blonde behind him. However, the blonde was all that the other tanned individual could be bothered toying with.

"Now now mutt, _such_ bad language…be nicer-or you may regret it later." He purred, his gravelly voice chilling Jou to the bone.

That voice…unwelcome memories resurfaced, long ago pushed aside to be forgotten and dismissed. Jou shivered and drew closer to Kaiba, who was standing rigid and tense, heat waves of fury and anger emitting from him.

"Marik, you fucking bastard! Don't you dare threaten him! Ill make you pay dearly, and you can join your insane father in hell!" Kaiba spat furiously, gritting his teeth. He shot the two intruders his silencing icy glare, watching as the two blondes just laughed; their voices deep and haunting.

"My father? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Kaiba. He's not in hell, you fool…just trapped in the shadow realm forever." Marik grimaced suddenly, as if regretting talking about it. He quickly dismissed it and took a step forward, tilting his head to one side. "Last I checked you couldn't perform Shadow Magic, so sending me to meet my father should be the least thing you should be worried about!"

"He's right…maybe you should be more worried about you and your precious new little pet, don't you think?" The harsh voice of the albino suddenly rang out, a threat lightly glittering through his well picked words.

Kaiba tensed, and Jou frowned. Why should Kaiba be worried about himself? What could Bakura do that could possibly endanger him? Jou frowned, fear slowly being replaced by a delayed thrill of anger, hatred and also curiosity. Bakura was in control, but why? Why had Ryou let him take over if the insane Yami was out to cause destruction?

While Jou was lost in thought, the other three boys were bickering and swapping snide remarks, Bakura and Marik clearly enjoying themselves and Kaiba getting more and more frustrated. Jou suddenly had to ask.

"Why're you even _here_?" he shouted suddenly, Kaiba turning to look astonished at the previously quiet boy. Marik and Bakura stopped and cold violet and grey eyes narrowed in amusement.

"My, if the dog hasn't finally figured out how to bark." Marik sneered. At this, Kaiba narrowed his eyes angrily and took a step forward. Jou tapped his arm lovingly and told him to calm down, Kaiba obliging after a seconds consideration.

"What do you mean 'why are we here', mortal?" Bakura suddenly snapped, glaring at Jou.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marik continued, frowning questioningly at Bakura. "We were told you were being "ultra friendly" towards your nemesis and so came to create a little bit of panic!" he snickered. "And then some…" he muttered under his breath.

Jou frowned. "Tha's not what I ask'd, 'nd I'm not talkin ta _you_, so butt out!" he shot at Marik, causing the blonde to growl angrily. "I was talkin ta you, Bakura." The said Yami raised his white eyebrows, frowning at the aggression in the teen's tone. "_What da hell are ya doin here?_ Why's Ryou let ya take ova? He promised he'd keep ya in check!"

Bakura paused and his eyes hazed over. Jou had seen that look before. That was the look that Yugi got when he was talking to Yami in his mind. Bakura stared away into nothingness for a few seconds before Marik let out of growl of impatience and punched the white-haired Yami on the shoulder. Snapping out of his trance, Bakura looked at Marik, an annoyed glint in his grey eyes.

"Do you mind, you idiot? I was talking to my light!" he snapped, raising his fist in a threatening motion. Marik smirked and shrugged, pointing towards the other two as if to tell him that now was not the time to fight when there were better things to do.

"Ah yes, you're wondering why I'm in control, right?" Bakura asked coldly, walking up to Jou and tracing a finger over his forehead and down over his nose. Jou shivered to the touch, but refused to give Bakura the pleasure to see him shy away. Instead he leveled his blazing honey eyes to the silver grey ones staring mockingly at him. Bakura snickered and removed his finger. "Well, let's just say that I didn't give the boy a chance to say no…" he whispered, a slight glimmer of a mad smile crossing his sharp features.

There was a growl and Kaiba took two large steps towards them, barging in between the two. "Stay away from my Jou!" he ordered protectively, glaring at the grinning albino with contempt and jealousy.

Marik laughed, shrill and high. "How pathetic! The great Seto Kaiba, guarding his latest acquirement." He mocked gleefully, running his hands through his spiked blonde hair. He glanced ferally at Jou for a moment before looking back at Kaiba. "Tell me, Kaiba-how much did this new one cost? What are you gonna pay for his company?"

Kaiba's eyes widened and he looked shocked. Pay?

"Wait Marik!" Bakura butt in, grinning sadistically at the golden boy still standing quietly to Kaiba's left. "Maybe it's the other way around…I didn't think Kaiba was that cheap though…"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kaiba roared, making Jou jump. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Marik and Bakura merely broke out into maniacal laughter. "I think we hit a sore spot!" Marik wheezed in between gasps for air. Bakura merely nodded and doubled over in fits of laughter, ignoring the seething rage that was pouring from the murderous brunette.

No one had dared piss him off so badly for a long time. No one except these two. They drove him insane and they had the nerve to interfere with his time with his puppy and then insult them both. They expected to get away with it! 'Not bloody fucking likely' Kaiba promised to himself.

Revenge is sweet…

* * *

_Rushed, yet I hope u like. Gotta go, let me know what u think should happen next. Love me!_


End file.
